Gun laws in Cyberia
Cyberian gun licenses and gun classifications are determined only by their average muzzle energy, which is officially measured in joules. Other aspects such as the action of the firearm or the capability of self-loading (semi-auto, burst-fire and/or fully-auto) do not apply. Muzzle energy is the kinetic energy measured at the muzzle (de jure, one projectile length from the muzzle), calculated by this formula: Ek ''represents kinetic energy in joules. ''m ''represents projectile mass in kilograms. ''v represents projectile velocity in meters per second. Gun Licenses Gun licenses are required to buy and own firearms in Cyberia. Those who attempt to purchase a firearm without a license are immediately turned away. Those who are in possession of a firearm while unable to present a proper government-issued license are to be immediately detained. Carry Permits Possession of a sufficient class of firearm license permits the open carrying of that class of firearm. Concealing the firearm on one's person requires the addition of a C to the license class (Example: Class II turns into Class IIC). This permittance requires the passage of an in-depth firearms self-defense class, which clears up common misconceptions about carry-type self-defense on top of training attendees how to properly deal with an attacker. Firearm License Classes Class Zero This class of gun license is a certification that the owner has passed all necessary courses in general firearm safety and firearm education. It is possible for high school students to take elective gun education classes. Class Zero firearm licenses require: * Passage of general firearm safety class. * Passage of firearm operations class. Class Zero license holders are able to: * Take Class I license courses. Class I This class of gun license generally allows the use of pistols. Class I firearm licenses require: * Previous ownership of a Class Zero firearms license. * Physically demonstrate basic safety with and handling of handguns. * Recurring background checking. Class I license holders are able to: * Own and purchase Class I firearms (muzzle energies less than 1000 J). * Take Class II license courses. Class II This class of gun license generally allows the use of intermediate-cartridge rifles. Class II firearm licenses require: * Previous ownership of a Class I firearms license. * Physically demonstrate basic safety with and handling of intermediate-cartridge assault rifles. * Strict recurring background checking. Class II license holders are able to: * Own and purchase Class II (muzzle energies greater than 1000 J and less than 2000 J) and preceeding class firearms. * Take Class III license courses. Class III This class of gun license generally allows the use of full-power rifles and 12 gauge shotgunsa. Class III firearm licenses require: * Previous ownership of a Class II firearms license. * Physically demonstrate basic safety with and handling of full-power rifles and 12 gauge shotguns. * Strict recurring background checking. Class III license holders are able to: * Own and purchase Class III (muzzle energies greater than 2000 J and less than 10,000 J) and preceeding class firearms. * Take Class IV license courses. Class IV This class of gun license allows the use of anti-tank and anti-matériel rifles. Class IV firearm licenses require: * Previous ownership of a Class III firearms license. * Most strict recurring background checking. Class IV license holders are able to: * Own and purchase Class IV (muzzle energies greater than 10,000 J and less than 65,000 J) and preceeding class firearms. * Take Class V license courses. Class V Class V is the highest class of firearm license available to civilians in Cyberia. This class generally allows the use of small-bore cannons. This class is special in that owners can only operate cannons with calibers less than 60mm. Class V firearm licenses require: * Previous ownership of a Class IV firearms license. * Most strict recurring background checking. Class V license holders are able to: * Own and purchase Class V (muzzle energies greater than 65,000 J and less than 60mm in caliber) and preceeding class firearms. Class M Class M is NOT available to civilians, as it is a separate add-on to the other classes, and is reserved for military personnel and the honorably discharged. The "M" is not a roman numeral 1000, rather it stands for "Military". Class M firearm licenses require: * Specialized familiarity and training with large-bore cannons. * Current or previous employment by the CMF. * In the case of previous CMF employment, an honorable discharge. Firearm license holders with an M addition are able to: * Own, purchase and operate military vehicle turrets and Class V firearms without caliber restriction. Frequently Asked Questions Suppressors * Q: Are external (not integral) suppressors allowed for use? * A: Yes, as long as the muzzle energy of the firearm while suppressed does not exceed the gun owner's license class. * Q: Are integrally suppressed firearms allowed for use? * A: Yes, as long as the muzzle energy of the integrally suppressed firearm does not exceed the gun owner's license class. Open and Concealed Carry * Q: Is open carry permitted? * A: Yes, as long as the gun owner's license is of sufficient class to legally own the firearm. * Q: Is concealed carry permitted? * A: Yes, only if the gun owner has taken the appropriate self-defense course and has had a C type class addition appended to their license. Barrel Length * Q: How long or short does the barrel have to be? * A: There are no barrel length restrictions; only muzzle energy restrictions. Notes a Shotguns are also bound by the muzzle energy formula. The standard for gun licensing is taken with 12 gauge, 00 buckshot, which has a total projectile weight of 31.5 grams, an average muzzle velocity of 404 m/s, and thus an average muzzle energy of 2571 J.